Dantetsu Kiryu
is Daigo's father who gives him an amber pendant that was later revealed to be the Secret Stone of Allomerus, and sets him on his own path. Later he is pleased to learn that Daigo has chosen his own path which aligns with his own. He later becomes Kyoryu Silver while seemingly betraying his son and fellow Kyoryugers, joining the Deboth Army to preserve the Earth by allowing the extinction of only human life on it as part of his hidden plan to obtain the Earth's Melody. History He was first shown with a young Daigo traveling. He gives Daigo an amber necklace, and tells him to find a real dinosaur. He reappeared, arriving in Japan, and then used a Ki attack to attack Debo Tanabanta. Before he left Japan once more, he gave Torin the unknown rucksack. He reappeared, arriving back in Japan to give Daigo a special stone to give to Torin, who has recently been attacked by Endolf. It appears that Dantetsu knows Torin on a personal level, as he knew Torin's true nature as a former member of the Deboth Army. He once again reappears, to find the last Lost Stone to revive Bragigas, with the help from his son. In Brave 41, Dantetsu appears just in time to save Daigo from being Dogold's vessel. Torin later reveals that the Earth had chosen him to be a King, one who would be able to hear the music of the land, and lead humanity to greatness. Dantetsu leaves telling Torin that he must go on and finish his final task, and leave Daigo and his friends in Torin's hands. He later acquires the Kyoryu Silver powers (both the Zyudenchi and Giga Gaburivolver) after killing Torin and fights his son in a one-on-one Kyoryuger fight as he tells Daigo that this is what the Earth wish for. http://www.heroshock.com/?p=7362 Initial scans of Dantetsu as Kyoryu Silver http://www.heroshock.com/?p=7413 Second batch of scans with Dantetsu as Kyoryu Silver Daigo confronts Dantetsu and the two battle. When their attacks impact, Daigo hears the melody of the Earth and realizes why his father killed Torin: being that in order for Torin to fight the Deboth monsters in the underworld, so they would perish on the surface when Deboth tries to raise them. The Deboth commanders attack the two, and Deboth progresses the clock ahead, starting it up again, however with little amount of time left before Earth will be destroyed. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Buster He meets up with Geki/Tyrannoranger (having apparently met in the past) before he is kidnapped by Neo-Grifforzer. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Dantetsu returns as Kyoryu Silver, having been summoned alongside Yuko, Shinya, and Yayoi, by a prayer for aid from Candelilla and Luckyuro to help the ToQgers and Kyoryugers following the emergence of Deboth's creator, Creator Devius. Saving the six-man ToQger and Kyoryuger teams from the awakened Devius, the extra Kyoryugers back-up the two Sentai Teams alongside four generals from the Shadow Line. The giant Devius is finally defeated when all present combine their power into a 20-man finisher which destroys him. Powers and Abilities ;Melody of Earth : Being chosen by the Earth itself, Dantetsu has demonstrated many superhuman powers, surpassing any normal human's capacity.. :;Superhuman Punch ::His punch is so strong that it can create a vacuum shock-wave to hit and knock out his enemy from a considerable distance. :;Superhuman Durability ::He can block an energy attack with his bare hands. ;Brave : Like other Kyoryugers, Dantetsu can channel his inner Brave to the Zyudenchi. Family *Daigo Kiryu - Son *Amy Yuuzuki - Daughter-in-law *Dai-kun - Great-great grandson *Ami-neesan - Great-great granddaughter Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Silver (without Feather Edge) is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Kyoryu Silver Arsenal *'Giga Gaburivolver' *'MoBuckle' *'Zyudenchi #10 - Bragigas' *'Air-Busting Punch ' Mecha *Zyudenryu #10: Bragigas Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Silver. Behind the scenes Portrayal Dantetsu Kiryu is portrayed by . Notes *Dantetsu was initially rumored to be Kyoryu Silver before Torin first transformed in Brave 36. *At 62 years old, Shinji Yamashita was at the time the oldest actor to play a new Sentai Ranger.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=8017 He is, as of now, surpassed by Takashi Sasano, who portrayed Yoshitaka Igasaki at the age of 67. *The way that he joined with Deboth Army as an evil ranger until reunited with the protagonist is similiar to Isamu Ozu's. Appearances **''Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike'' **''Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall'' **''Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival'' ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction'' **''Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End'' **''Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie }} See Also (As Red Ranger's Father) (As the evil Silver Ranger) Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai 10 Category:Deboth Army Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle